


被关进了“不〇〇〇〇〇就出不去的房间”

by Reinforce_of_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinforce_of_Fire/pseuds/Reinforce_of_Fire
Summary: 了尊初试，原作背景+爽梗，疯狂ooc请海涵小学生吵架，反正不是车。
Relationships: Kougami Ryouken/Homura Takeru, 了尊
Collections: 游戏王Vrains相关





	被关进了“不〇〇〇〇〇就出不去的房间”

在穗村尊的记忆里，这样被关进雪白的封闭房间里已经是第二次了。  
这对他而言绝不是想要刻意去回忆的体验，光是置身在这个空间里都让他觉得浑身难受。尊闭上眼睛靠坐在墙角——严格来说这更像是“缩”，把半张脸都埋在了双腿后面，鼻梁上的绿框眼镜被膝盖顶歪了位置。  
到底是什么恶趣味的家伙才会干这种事啊......  
自从BloodShepherd那次陷阱事件开始，尊就经常会有意无意遭受到一些莫名其妙的恶意。曾经不灵梦像尽职尽责的保护伞，替一无所知的他抵挡住了其中的绝大部分，就算真的出了问题也会全力回避对尊来说最糟糕的事态......但那一切都已经是过去式了。  
尊的眼角瞟向了左手腕上空空如也的决斗盘，红色的眼球已经不会再应声亮起。  
他不知道AI有没有体重，但自从那以后，左臂传来的重量总感觉少了那么点，时常牵扯着他的神经。  
“......”  
一声低不可闻的叹息从尊的鼻间泄露出来。他再次闭上了双眼，静静地用双臂环抱住身体，也不知道是在等待着什么还是单纯想逃避，在墙角里一言不发。

午休时的鸿上了见一向不会深度入眠。  
理由一，保持适度的压力才能不被打乱工作节奏;理由二，身为黑客集团的头目需要时刻保持警觉;理由三，他的作息习惯天生如此。  
......他发誓没有在午睡途中被哪个胆大包天的家伙带去了哪里的记忆。全汉诺也没人敢这么干。  
那么为什么本来趴在办公桌上小憩的自己却会在睁眼的时候，发现已经完全身处一个不认识的地方？  
脑内烦躁的思绪仅仅只通过眉间微皱显露了丝毫，了见立刻整理起五感能从这里获得的一切基础信息。  
皮肤感受不到空气流动产生的压力差。过强的白光明显属于人造光的范畴。初步判断，这是被关起来了。  
脑子里同时分析起逃脱手段、何人所为以及如何才能神不知鬼不觉办到这种事的时候，了见的目光落在了不远处在墙角里蜷缩成一团的影子。  
红白的......毛球？  
荒唐的第一反应让了见的思绪断了几秒。而在这时，红白的“毛球”也敏锐的注意到了房间里另一人的存在，突兀抬起低埋的头后，镜片后那双淡紫藤色的眼睛就毫无预警的撞进了了见的视野里。  
并且，原本一脸懵逼的纯良无辜眼神在看到了见的瞬间就变成了凶猛野兽的狰狞怒视，差点能烧出火——跟对方的帐号名倒是如出一辙。  
“Revolver？！”脱口而出的网名。  
了见扶额叹了口气，看来事情比他想的还要复杂些。不单单是目前的处境，这个同处一室的家伙也不是好收拾的主。  
“......在线下随口大喊别人的网名是你的习惯吗，穗村尊。”  
对于线上事线上毕的鸿上了见来说，穗村尊这种两面待人的类型尤其令他感到难对付。怎么会有割裂到这种程度的家伙？  
而被恶劣对待的对象还好巧不巧正是他自己。

“午睡醒了之后就就在这里了？堂堂汉诺头子居然也会说这种鬼话...”  
“信不信是你的事，我只是为了能从这里出去而在整理情报罢了。既然目的一致，说谎对你我都没有益处。”  
“啧......”  
了见并没有刻意引战，但两人的对话从头到尾都弥漫着一股火药味儿。即使如此，尊也只是在对话的层面上发泄着不满，并没有付诸行动。  
对此感到一丝无可奈何的了见此时发挥了他对未成年人的包容心，忍耐着尊从看到他那一刻开始就没放下过的瞪视。  
“那，你是怎么进来的？”  
“......午睡。”细如蚊鸣的声音，看来是非常不想被人听到。  
“......一样的啊。”  
看着尊因为觉得挂不住脸而游离了几秒的眼神，了见摇了摇头。  
死要面子。

“喂，鸿上。”  
“怎么了？”  
在了见对这个房间的墙壁敲敲打打了几分钟后，坐在地上的尊可能是感觉厌了，终于站了起来。  
好不容易把叫惯的网名改口成了本名，也算是一点进步吧。  
“我刚才都试过了，这里没有出口。”  
“嚯...这么肯定的吗。”  
了见下意识瞄了一眼尊。虽然清楚对方演戏的水平不低，但目前看上去也不像是在说谎的样子。  
“觉得我在说谎？”察觉到他审视的目光，尊立刻又尖锐了起来。  
了见眼睛一转：“万一是在上面呢？”  
“上面？”没跟上他思维节奏的尊表情瞬间懵了一下。  
“地牢...之类的。”  
“......你想调查上面的话自己想办法，叠罗汉之类的我敬谢不敏。”毫不意外被拒绝了合作。  
只不过了见本来就是抱着半试探、几乎可以说是逗他玩的心态在假装推测，并没有对话题本身什么特别的期待。  
“你看上去倒是没有特别着急。”  
“我可没您那么事务繁忙，一时半会儿出不去也不会有大碍。”  
尊刻意在这种时候使用了敬语，完全没有意识到在进行这种赌气行为的同时，让他看上去更像个小孩了。  
“听上去像是你很肯定我们今天就能出去。”  
而了见非常敏锐地抓住了尊那一丝看似游刃有余的反常。  
意识到自己被套话，尊心有不甘想要立刻还嘴的时候，了见冰冷的注视打断了他继续说话的势头：  
“耍性子到此为止，穗村尊。还有什么线索，全都拿出来。”  
不得不说气场是种很神秘的事物。直到刚才都还是一副普通青年模样的鸿上了见，在拿出了汉诺首领式危险警告、借此向对方昭示“我的忍耐已经到了极限”的时候，尊果不其然冒了一丝冷汗。  
但曾经混迹街头的尊也早就是习惯了威胁的人，虽然被震了一下，嘴上也并不会立刻服软。  
“...如果我说不呢？”  
“那就跟你最厌恶的人一起待上几天，最后等着被犯罪集团捞出去享受海上救生艇漂流旅行吧。”  
“......恶劣的家伙。”  
盯着眼前了见那双天蓝的瞳孔沉默了几秒，尊最后恶狠狠地吐出几个字。这次他向了见伸出了右手。  
躺在尊掌心里的是一张被捏到皱成团的字条，以及一管装着透明药水的试剂。  
“为你着想的我还真是蠢到家了。”

【受方不喝下让身体麻痹的毒药就出不去的房间】——来自某个网站的随机结果

“......这算哪门子恶作剧？”  
“我才想问啊。”

手里攒着纸条无言尴尬了将近一分多钟之后，两人终于下定决心要认真面对这个局面。首先是字条内容的解读。  
被尊拿在手里的那管迷之药剂毫无疑问就是纸条提到的毒药了。但至于这个要求的主语指的是谁，了见和尊始终没能达成一致。  
“我明白了，原来你所说的为我着想是基于你自己的臆想吗。很遗憾我无法苟同。”了见万万没想到这个男人竟然会对自己有这种看法，脸上的表情甚至有些哭笑不得。  
“哈？！受怎么看都是你吧，明明长了那么秀气的一张脸......呸！”厉声反驳同时还不经意夸了对方一句的尊感觉自己就像被拐了还帮人数钱，亏到爆。  
了见闻言挑了挑眉毛：“看外貌来决定？浅薄的想法。”  
“那用决斗来决定总行了吧！！！”  
尊提高音量的大喊颇有几分Soulburner的味道——毕竟就是本人，他以两人共通的身份提出了此时最为合理的解决方案。只不过了见伸出他空空如也的左臂去摸了摸裤兜后，什么也没掏出来，于是哑然。  
“......”  
“......决斗盘就算了，卡组都没带你真的是决斗者？”  
“午休前顺手放桌上了。另外我本来也不用SOL科技的产品。”  
“是是，你们汉诺技术力高超。”  
尊边一脸黑线边点头想到，黑客集团用的东西就是和小平民不一样。

做受这种事情关乎男性尊严，不管是汉诺头子还是普通高中生都不愿意在这个问题上轻易做出让步，于是伴随着两人迟迟得不出结论的僵持不下，时间也在无声无息中大幅溜走。  
咕——  
让两人意识到这一点的，是遵循人类生物钟准时发出了生理需求之叫唤的腹中饥饿感。  
“......不妙啊。这里看上去也不像会给吃的的样子...”  
“的确。得速战速决了。”  
只有在面对共同的敌人时才能迅速达成一致，这条大多数善斗生物的共性在他俩身上同样适用。  
“排开谁是受这个问题不说，这张纸条一开始也没清楚指定对象，所以...我们喝对药的几率是五五开吧。”  
尊低头看着他握在手里的药剂管子，透明的液体伴随手腕的晃动在玻璃管里溅起。纸条上的内容除了要求喝药以外，其余都无法对他们造成实质影响，因此没有去钻牛角尖的必要——再浅显不过的道理。  
“也没有说只能一个人喝。一人一半，那就是百分之百能成功——当然，前提是我们喝了药都还能动弹的话。”  
要是为了解开困境导致两人都动不了，那才是舍本逐末的行为。即使了见没有继续说下去，尊也明白了他想表达的意思。  
“那...果然还是只能赌吗，二分之一。”  
“你不乐意的话可以我来。”  
尊因为了见突然的舍己为人发言，用难以置信的眼神死死盯住了他。意识到他大概是误会了什么，了见沉下脸来摆了摆手：  
“别忘了汉诺三骑士以前都是做什么的。我对药物这方面姑且还是有点心得......姑且吧。”  
其实只是觉得让高中生替自己去冒这个险会良心不安，再者不想欠对方这个人情，于是随口扯了个听上去不那么容易露馅的谎。  
不排除对方最开始为自己着想这点让了见心里软了一些。若真想为了出去而让他喝药，怕是根本就不会把字条拿出来，穗村尊就是这么一个直来直往的人。  
尊看着了见的表情僵硬了那么几秒，大概是脑子里在发生什么剧烈的化学反应吧，缓了一会儿才终于又开口：  
“......你还算有点人情味儿。”  
“哼，不好意思我可没你想的那么善类。给我吧。”  
了见向着尊伸手讨要那管毒药，脑子里同时也开始盘算接下来的各种可能性。  
如果自己喝了是正确的、或是错误的，那么之后要如何处理，抑或是这管药根本不是什么简单的麻醉，是更危险的什么......长期养成的谨慎习性此时也在正常运作中。  
只不过他唯一的失算是没有将尊的想法考虑在内。

“你这是什么意思。”  
对于尊冷不防地把药管盖子打开并一饮而尽的行为，了见这次再没能容忍，果断冲上去抓住他的手试图在他得逞前阻止。然而比起只会定时锻炼保证健康的了见，尊毕竟是久经锻炼的武道世家出身，臂力比他给人看上去的印象要惊人的多，了见愣是只把他的手臂拉歪了少许，没入口的那点药水顺着嘴角洒在了尊的衣领上。  
“打算逞英雄？”  
“呵，难得能见你这样慌张一次。”  
尊甩开了见条件反射拽住他的那只手，已经喝空的玻璃管也脱手飞出去，掉在地上发出清脆的碰撞声。  
“话先说在前面，我只是不想把你扛出去了还得跟你们汉诺那帮人打交道。”  
“嫌麻烦也给我找个像样点儿的理由。”  
了见还打算拽着尊理论一番，只因他这种出乎意料的行径实在是太无道理可言。而就在这时，身后传来了轻微但足够引起他们注意的咔哒声。  
原本什么都没有的墙上，赫然出现了一扇已经被打开的门。目睹这样景象的了见所露出的错愕表情，让尊一个没忍住笑出了声。  
要不是浑身流窜起的诡异酥麻感，尊脸上的得意肯定都要溢出来了。能让这个叱咤网络的家伙有这种反应的人，找遍整个DenCity也不会有几个吧。虽然对尊来说代价也很大，但至少在此时，尊觉得自己是赢了。  
“还废话什么，这样就可以出去……了……”  
药效发作的相当快。了见还在一脸狐疑地思索着尊为何会这么做、以及突然出现的门是否可靠的时候，尊则因为无法顺利控制被麻痹的腿部肌肉而倒在了地上。就连试图用手臂稍微撑起身体都做不到，只好就这样任着已经不受控制的身体没有丝毫形象地瘫着。  
“……你知道的吗。”几秒后从头顶传来的清冷声音听上去相当不悦。紧接着了见便蹲下身子，将尊软绵绵的右臂搭在了自己的肩膀上，把他整个人从地上扛了起来。还在成长期的少年躯体对了见来说基本造不成负担，倒是麻药的效果似乎比他想的更强烈，尊几乎把全身的重量都压在了他身上，脑袋也毫无精气神地耷拉着。  
只不过那绿框眼镜下被强压回去的得意没有被了见看漏。  
“你指……什么呢？”  
尊当然不会告诉了见，早在他试探自己之前，他就开始稍稍演了一出戏，而纸条其实是有两张的。让他们之前为止争论许久的问题，正确答案早就在另一张纸条上写了出来。  
而自己居然是右边那个，对象还是那个鸿上了见什么的，尊更是打死也不会承认，于是早早的把纸条毁尸灭迹了。  
这种社会性死亡问题和该让谁去喝药根本就是两码事好吗。

Fin


End file.
